


Burn Marks

by MaeTaurus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fire, M/M, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to experiment with wax play. It doesn't go quite as planned.





	Burn Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from an anon: “I’m gonna need a safe word before you pull shit like that again.”
> 
> Excuse my mistakes, this wasn't betaed.

Phil holds the lit candle over Dan’s bare chest. He slowly tips it over and watches as hot wax lands on Dan’s skin.

“Ah!” Dan hisses, arching his back.

“Good or bad?” Phil asks. They’ve never experimented with fire or candles in the bedroom but Dan had been asking for a while and Phil, being the wonderful boyfriend that he is, decided to surprise Dan for New Years and finally indulge him.

Dan licks his hips and looks up at Phil, pupils blown from lust. “Good, fuck- again. Just… more, need- fuck!”

Phil smirks. He’d been hesitant at first but he can tell just how much Dan loves this. He tips the candle again and watches Dan’s face as he lets more wax drip down. His eyes wander over Dan’s body and stop when he spots Dan’s cock, throbbing and red with precum beading on the tip. Phil moans and licks his lips. He leans down and licks the precum before it can drip down Dan’s cock.

“Phil! Phil!”

Phil, naturally, assumes that Dan is moaning his name in pleasure. 

“Phil! Oh my god!”

He glances up and sees that since being distracted by sucking on Dan’s cock, some of the melted wax had landed on the sofa next to Dan and had caught on fire. 

Phil’s eyes widen and he pulls back, quickly blowing out flames, both on the wick and on the sofa.

Dan half sits up and leans on his elbows. “Holy shit, I’m gonna need a safe word before you pull shit like that again.”

“Again?! We are never doing that again!” Phil exclaims.

Dan rolls his eyes. “Just because you’re a clumsy idiot, doesn’t mean I should have to be deprived of indulging in kinks.”

Phil sticks his tongue out at Dan. “So um, how do you get a burn mark out of a sofa?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from [this list](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/181712283985/as-writing-promptsreblog-or-like-if-you-wanna).
> 
> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/181631723355/93)


End file.
